Super Saiyan 3?!
Super Saiyan 3?! is the fourteenth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-fifth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Atto Odoroku Daihenshin!! Supa Saiyajin Suri" (アッと驚く大変身!!超サイヤ人3). The episode first aired on November 9, 1994. Its original American air date was September 26, 2002. Summary The episode began with Babidi being uninterested in Goku's claim in going beyond a Super Saiyan 2 and ordered Majin Buu to destroy Goku so they could continue to West City. Goku thought to himself that it is hard to believe Majin Buu could be so powerful by the way he acted, but Vegeta probably thought otherwise. At Kami's Lookout, everyone was still watching the battle through Babidi's mind projection. Bulma commented that Trunks should be at Capsule Corporation by now, but Piccolo stated that he was not there yet. The next scene showed Trunks stopping in midair. Goku wondered why Trunks stopped and said that he did not want to go beyond the second level if he did not have to. Meanwhile, Trunks sensed an enormous power and wondered if he should help, but after Goku yelled for him to stop goofing off and get the radar, Trunks continued his journey to Capsule Corp., leaving Babidi wondering who Goku was talking to and what he is talking about with the "radar nonsense". Goku said that it was not his problem. However, Babidi dismissed it as Goku hallucinating. When Goku fazed out of Super Saiyan, Majin Buu asked whether or not they are still going to play. Goku said they will get to it once he is taught them a thing or two about Super Saiyans. Babidi still seemed uninterested. Before powering up, Goku explained that he was currently in his normal state. Then, Goku powered up to a Super Saiyan and explained that. After that, he powered up to the next level. Goku said that his current form is a Super Saiyan 2. Babidi said that changing his hair was a useless transformation. Back at the Lookout, Piccolo wondered if Goku has really found way to surpass Super Saiyan 2, and Krillin commented that Goku must be bluffing. Then, Goku started screaming as he raised his power level. At the Lookout, Piccolo, Goten, and Krillin could sense Goku's power level rising. At the Grand Kai's planet, King Kai had been watching everything on Earth. He told Goku to stop, commenting that if he went beyond Super Saiyan 2, he would drain away his time he had on Earth. Back at the battlefield, Majin Buu looked at Goku with awe while Babidi appeared to be afraid. At the lookout, everything started to shake. Piccolo wondered how Goku was generating that much power. Trunks once again stopped and commented that Goku was generating more power than before, but continued to Capsule Corp. so he would not be yelled at again. As Goku continued to power up, his immense power was affecting the climate around the world. The wind started to blow heavily and the Earth was shaking as well. Meanwhile, something started to happen to Goku. His hair slowly grew longer. The immense power that he generated was slowing blowing Babidi away from him. Back at Grand Kai's Planet, King Kai was pleading for Goku to stop. At a nearby city, the glass of office buildings and street signs started breaking. Televisions sets were exploding due to Goku's high energy output. From a mountain area, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu also noticed Goku's power. Tien commented that if felt like the planet was shaking apart and Goku would destroy the world if he did not stop. Back at the site of the World Martial Arts Tournament, Mr. Satan was busy dodging falling weights as the ground shook. With a mighty scream, Goku let his power explode as he pushed his energy level to the maximum in a brilliant flash of light. Babidi had to shield his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded by the immense light, but when he uncovered his eyes, he gasped as he saw what Goku was now. Goku was no longer the man he was. His orange gi shimmered with a tremendous aura of power. His hair had grown all the way down to his waist, and his eyebrows were gone. Meanwhile, Piccolo, Goten, Krillin, and Trunks could sense the immense power that Goku was emitting. Babidi was still gasping as he started to fear Goku. He apolgized for the time it took to reach this level. He called his current form a Super Saiyan 3. While Babidi was still in shock, Buu looked at Goku with amazement. At Kami's Lookout, Master Roshi was commenting about Super Saiyan 3, and at the Supreme Kai's Planet, Gohan, Supreme Kai, and Kibito were able to sense Goku's power. Kibito said that it was impossible to feel Goku's power from the Other World. Back at the battlefield, Babidi looked on with anger. As Majin Buu smiled, he said that he is not scared, and Goku's long hair made him look funny. Babidi agreed with Majin Buu and commented that his current form was ridiculous. Then, Babidi said that Goku's in need of a haircut. However, Goku welcomed the challenge. Babidi thought that this battle was something that the whole planet should see. Thinking to himself, Goku said that Trunks should hurry. Meanwhile, Trunks finally made it to Capsule Corp. However, his grandma started asking him if he wanted anything to eat. Ignoring her questions, he asked Dr. Brief where the Dragon Radar was kept, but Dr. Brief did not remember where it was last kept at. Back at the battlefield, Goku started to pummel Majin Buu with ease with Babidi looking on. While Goten commented that no one could beat his dad, Piccolo commented that the chances of Goku stopping Majin Buu by himself is still slim. Back on Earth, people were watching the battle with their minds. At this point, Goku threw Majin Buu into an office building, completely destroying it, but Majin Buu recovered and flew back to Goku. Majin Buu started to fire multiple energy blasts at Goku, but Goku simply swatted them away, but it left Babidi dodging all of the blasts Goku was swatting away. Babidi told him to finish off Goku and stop showing off. Majin Buu stretched his arm out and hit Goku in the face, but Goku was unharmed. This just left the two combatants smiling at each other. Back on the Grand Kai's Planet, King Kai kept pleading for Goku to stop or he will use up his remaining time on Earth. Then he would not be able to teach Goten and Trunks the Fusion Dance. The battle intensified as Majin Buu and Goku kept matching each other move for move. When they stopped, Majin Buu commented that he's having fun, and Goku agreed. However, Babidi barked at Majin Buu to attack. When Majin Buu started to become agitated, Babidi threatened to seal him away, but Majin Buu told him to be quiet. While Babidi griped about not being treated with respect, Goku noticed that Trunks did not leave Capsule Corp. yet and told him to hurry. However, Babidi noticed that Goku was communicating with Trunks. Meanwhile, Trunks and Dr. Brief continued their search for the Dragon Radar. Since Trunks did not leave West City yet, Goku continued to stall for time by attacking Majin Buu some more. The episode ended as Goku continued to pummel Majin Buu while Trunks continued looking for the Dragon Radar. Major Events *Goku introduces a new transformation, Super Saiyan 3. *This is the first time that Majin Buu is outclassed in battle. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu Trivia *When Mrs. Brief is talking to Trunks, she says that there is some vanilla ice cream in the freezer, when she says this, she pronounces it "Freeza", one of the main villans. *First appearance of the Super Saiyan 3 form. *When Majin Buu is repeating Super Saiyan after Goku, he says "Super Saiyajin". This is how Super Saiyan is pronounced in Japanese. *Trunks breaks the fourth wall at the end of the episode by asking you where the dragon radar is. Gallery SS3Goku.Ep.245.png|Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 SSJ3 Goku vs Buu.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku dominates Majin Buu in battle GokuSSIIIvsMajinBuuEp245.png|Super Saiyan 3 Goku dominates Majin Buu in battle Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z